There is increasing need for anabolic substances for promoting growth in meat-producing animals. A number of macrolide compositions of the general group known as resorcyclic acid lactones (RAL's) and their derivatives exhibit some level of anabolic activity. It is important that the compositions to be used have the highest possible level of growth promoting activity with no harmful side effects.